Remnants Of Nightmares
by imnotsuretbh
Summary: Three Dead Men are possessed. Can they be saved? Do they want to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is me being very, very messy and also very, very unable to stick to one project. So in my Oneshots fic, I wrote a wee chapter about remnants and then my friend and I literally came up with loads of ideas. So instead of cramming them into short, disjointed chapters, I decided to make a story. So this first chapter is just a more in depth version of the one I published in the other fic. And now I am rambling, but yes, long story short, I hope you enjoy this! Usual warnings (violence, blood, cursing, death, angst, I will be specific with other trigger warnings if I come across any while I write). Please R &R it means the world to me!**

Cassandra Pharos just felt... off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she woke up feeling a new, well, feeling. At her ripe old age, new feelings were very few and far between and _very_ concerning. She tried her best to go about her day, to shake this unknown, unnamed, ominous feeling but just couldn't manage. So she decided to call Valkyrie. Company would be a good thing, she was sure of it. Cassandra set about making tea, knowing Valkyrie would bring all her friends. Hoping she would, anyways. And, right enough, a short while later and they all came. Cassandra tried to convince herself she felt better, felt safer, as the eight of them piled into her small house. Cassandra knew them all, a little too well, seeing variations of their futures that never came to be, horrible and dark nightmares that screeched and squirmed to happen. She had seen them at their weakest, screaming and sobbing and begging as they breathed their last breath. She knew all their dirty little secrets, but they were not her secrets to share, so she kept them in the farthest recess of her mind, nothing but faint whispers of multiple possible futures. Cassandra poured tea and they all chatted about plans and strategies and cases and it felt nice, safe, natural. Yet Cassandra still had that... knot. She shook her head slightly, picking the tray of empty cups up and going to the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Ezra chirped, picking up the milk jug and sugar bowl and following the older woman into the kitchen. Cassandra could have sworn she looked pointedly at Dexter, but Cassandra knew she was being ridiculous. It was Ezra, for heaven's sake. Cassandra filled her basin with warm water and gently put the cups in the soapy water as Ezra cleared away the milk and sugar.

"Val was saying you weren't feeling well?" Ezra said casually, shutting the fridge door. Cassandra shook her head as she washed the dishes.

"I just have this... feeling. Like something is out of place, like something isn't right." She said.

"Hmm, don't know if I've ever felt that way." Ezra said, suddenly uncomfortably close to Cassandra. She looked at the younger girl warily, frowning.

"You're not her." Cassandra whispered. Ezra grinned, her eyes flashing black, and then the knife was in Cassandra's heart.

"That's why I had to do this. You knew too much." Ezra whispered back. Cassandra gasped, then dropped, her arms flailing, taking dishes to the floor with her as she dropped. Ezra walked out of the kitchen to see everyone standing, weapons drawn, magic at the ready. Dexter Vex's and Anton Shudder's eyes were black.

"Cassandra is dead." Ezra chided, smiling.

"What?" Valkyrie gasped, pushing past Ezra into the kitchen. She screamed. Ezra grinned, allowing her lips to match her black eyes. She walked towards Anton and Dexter, took their hands, winked at Saracen and said "I'll be back for you later." Then they were gone and Valkyrie was still screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra Bloom liked to write. Well, no. The remnant inside of Ezra Bloom liked to write. That was what she was doing right now. Writing her day, a diary as such. It had been so long since she had had the chance to just sit and enjoy words. The feeling of pencil on paper. It was nice. It perhaps wasn't the time or place to indulge on old habits, but Ezra had every confidence in Dexter and Anton to get the house. They had gotten the car, after all. Was killing involved? Yes. Did any of them view that as a problem? Not particularly. So, there Ezra sat, writing in a little journal she had stolen from the petrol station, on the stairs that lead to the front door of a very large, very nice house. She heard screams and the occasional bang but she just continued her writing, enjoying the crisp, cold afternoon sun. A little while later and Anton sauntered out the front door.

"You coming in or what?" He asked. He had blood spatters on his face and clothes.

Ezra looked up, closing the book and tucking the pencil behind her ear, smiling.

"That took a while." She observed. Anton shrugged.

"It's no fun when it's fast." He said, grinning. Ezra followed him inside, observing the smears on the walls, the bloodied... bits that littered the floor. It was a very nice house, immaculate and decorated in a very stylish, lavish manner. Dexter was lounged on one of the many couches, his eyes closed, not as much blood on him. Ezra sat beside him and he smiled, sitting up to wrap his arms around her.

"I could get used to this life style." He said, opening his black eyes.

"What do we do now?" Anton asked, sitting across from them. Dexter shrugged.

"I'm content with this." He said, still smiling lazily. Ezra shrugged him off.

"We need to know what the others know." She said, sitting forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Meaning?" Dexter asked, leaning back.

"We got rid of the sensitive. Now we need to eliminate other possible problems. The skeleton probably knows too much, but we would never get close enough to him. I suspect the Elders don't know anything, as they would be forced to do something to prevent it."

"So that leaves the other guy." Anton said, the last piece of a messy puzzle. Ezra nodded.

"We need to get Rue."

Getting Rue was surprisingly easy, all things considered. He was the only Dead Man without an offensive, or indeed defensive, discipline. And he was a heavy sleeper. And he lived alone. The remnants were less than impressed, to put it simply. They were expecting a full on fight, blood, sweat, tears. But instead all they got was loud, strangely rhythmic, snoring. Rue woke up, but Dexter already had the damp cloth over his mouth and nose. They bound him and dragged him out, shoving him in the boot of the car. When Saracen woke up, he was tied to a dining room table. He grunted, trying to ignore the thick grogginess in his head. He looked around the room, fidgeting to see how strong and tight the ropes were. Strong and tight enough.

"Ezra?" He asked, seeing the small golden haired girl. Her lips turned black as she smirked.

"Guess again dear." She said softly.

"We heard that you _know things._ " Dexter said. Saracen turned his head to look at him, frowning.

"What do you know?" Anton asked. He was standing at Saracen's head.

"What?" Saracen asked, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest and ringing in his ears.

"Darquesse. Who is she?" Ezra asked bluntly. Saracen shook his head, his frown deepening.

"I don't know; no one does." Saracen said.

"Cassandra knew." Anton said. Saracen felt the color drain from his face.

"That's why you killed her?" He asked in a small voice.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were a clever boy, were they?" Dexter patronized.

"I'm not a sensitive, how would I know who she is? Why do you care?" Saracen asked, refusing to let on how scared he actually was.

"Because we know who she is. And we need to protect her at all costs. Which includes anyone who might harm her." Anton said.

"Ah, I get it. If I know, I might say something, and then the problem is eliminated before it's a real problem." Saracen mused.

"You know what they say; snitches get stitches." Dexter chided.

"That's all well and good, except I genuinely don't know who she is." Saracen said.

"We'll see." Ezra said. She nodded to her companions and suddenly a towel was covering Saracen's face, Anton holding it tightly. Dexter unceremoniously started pouring a bucket of water over Rue. Saracen tried to stay calm, but he had heard of this form of torture, and panic set in quickly, and he started thrashing as he felt his chest start to burn. He couldn't breathe. He screamed, but it was muffled, and when he opened his mouth water filled his mouth and swallowing seemed impossible. Then the water stopped, and the towel was taken off, and Saracen was gasping, big, huge, heaving breaths. Dexter disappeared and Ezra sat on the table, facing Saracen.

"As much as I enjoy doing that, it is a pity to see you in such distress. Anything you'd like to add?" Ezra asked, in such a soothing voice. Dexter was back, with two more buckets of water. Saracen shook his head.

"I don't know, I really don't know, please-" But Anton covered his face again and Dexter started pouring and Saracen was screaming, thrashing and lurching, trying to catch and breath or escape or pass out, whatever came first, he just needed it to stop because it was too much and he was scared, so, so scared. He felt his wrist dislocate and he screamed louder, his lungs burning, his pulse roaring in his ears. Then it stopped and the cloth was removed.

"Please, please, I don't know anything, really, please, please stop." Saracen slurred. He was crying, his voice was hoarse and raw, his wrist throbbed as the pain traveled up his arm.

"I want to believe you. Really, I do. But I just... need to be sure. 100% positive. You understand, I'm sure." Ezra chided.

"Ezra, I know you're in there, please!" Saracen begged. Pride and dignity and stoicism were long forgotten. All that mattered was that that towel never touched him again. But Anton covered him again and Dexter was pouring and Saracen was sure his heart was going to give out. Then it was over, and Saracen was choking and convulsing but that was okay because at that moment Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain broke the door down and rushed in, followed by Ghastly Bespoke, Erskine Ravel and China Sorrows.


	3. Chapter 3

China Sorrows was chanting, low and steady, as she walked in. Skulduggery had his pistol up and ready... But he wasn't firing.

"Shit." Ezra said quietly, grabbing the dagger from her waistband and lunging for Saracen's throat. But then Valkyrie was on top of her, trying to wrestle the knife out of her hand. Ezra cursed again, falling off the table, kicking Valkyrie in the face. China's chanting had greatly increased in volume and it was _pissing_ Ezra off. Ezra went for Saracen again, the knife aimed for his spleen, but Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Ezra and yanked, and the knife found its home deep in Saracen's thigh. Saracen screamed and China's chant reached a crescendo and when Ezra looked around, Dexter and Anton were waking up. Normal eyes, normal lips.

"Fuck!" Ezra screeched, then she air walked away.

Valkyrie was the first to move, gently untying the ropes around Saracen's wrists. Skulduggery helped her, untying his ankles. Saracen was whimpering.

"What the hell happened?" Dexter asked, accepting Ghastly's offered hand to help him stand.

"It feels like i have the world's worst hangover." Anton grunted, sitting up by himself.

"You were possessed." Saracen moaned as Valkyrie helped him into an upright position. Dexter frowned.

"Was i? Who else was? Wait, where is Ezra?" He asked, his eyes widening as he looked around the room. The blood, the bodies, the ropes tied abound the table legs, Saracen angrily chewing leaves as he breathed heavily. China shook her head.

"Yourself and Anton. I don't know why it didn't work for Ezra..." She said quietly.

"How long do we have left to get her back?" Anton asked, eyeing Saracen with a bad gut feeling.

"We have two days." Erskine said.

~~~

Finding Tanith Low was a lot easier than Ezra thought it would be. She just sort of followed the screaming and tendrils of shadows and there she was, in a dark dingy alley, in all her brown leather glory.

"Are you lost, Sunny?" Tanith asked, dropping the decapitated body and wiping her sword on her sleeve. Ezra allowed her lips to go black and Tanith grinned.

"What a refreshing turn of events." Tanith said, "How'd you manage that?" To this, Ezra shrugged.

"She sleeps with her mouth open." She said. Tanith laughed as she sheathed her sword, throwing at arm around Ezra and walking out onto the street.

"What was that about?" Ezra asked, gesturing behind them. Tanith shrugged.

"He was bugging me. Now, have you ever possessed anyone before?" Tanith asked. Ezra thought for a moment the nodded slowly.

"Yes, but it must have been a century or two ago."

"Who let you out?" Tanith asked. It was Ezra's turn to shrug.

"I don't know. It was like someone was pulling me out, then guided me here. To this body, I mean."

"Well, I'll be dammed. It worked." Tanith said, giving a low, impressed whistle.

"What worked?"

"I have a friend. A sensitive, but on our side- Team Bad, if you like. He guided you. We weren't sure if it would work or not, but here we are."

"Now what?"

"Now, my dear vanilla friend, we have fun. We need to make a distraction." Tanith said, smirking. And with that, she grabbed Ezra's hand and they both ran out into the night.

~~~

Billy-Ray emerged into Finbar Wrong's house unnoticed. He crept quietly through out the house, but creeping perhaps wasn't necessary as the occupants were yelling at each other.

"I just have a real bad feeling, Sharon!" Finbar was shouting.

"Well, call that skeleton man, then!" A woman, Billy-Ray assumed Sharon, shouted back.

"I did, but he said he's busy so he's sending over some cleavers now!"

"Busy doing what?!" The two had stopped yelling now.

"I don't know, something about a big fight in a night club. Said it was real important." Finbar exclaimed. Billy-Ray could see them through the partially open door. Sharon's back was to him, Finbar was facing the door. Billy-Ray silently cursed. He didn't like killing anyone he didn't have to, contrary to popular belief. Billy-Ray counted to three, then barged into the room, straight razor in hand. He slit Sharon's throat before Finbar could say anything, it hadn't really registered for him yet, and it never would as Billy-Ray advanced, slicing through Finbar's neck as well.

"Sorry," Billy-Ray whispered, staring sadly at their corpses, "You just knew too much." Then he sank back into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Saracen grimaced as he washed the mud off of his thigh. He was sitting on the edge of the bath tub in his home, he had wanted to be alone. Yet when Dexter said he would come back with him, Saracen couldn't deny the relief that flooded through him. It was good to see his friend's familiar brown eyes, despite the events of the day, Saracen felt safer with him. Having said that, he did feel scared. His wrist and thigh hurt and he doubted he would mentally be okay for a long, long time. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel the towel on his face, the water forcing it's way into his mouth, his nose, his eyes. Saracen grunted, drying his leg and bandaging it. He pulled his jeans up, fastened the belt and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked fine. But he didn't feel anywhere close to fine. He took a deep breath and went into the living room, to find Dexter reading a book. Dexter didn't look up when Saracen sat down. It felt awkward and Saracen didn't like it, not one bit.

"What are you reading?" He asked slowly. Dexter shook his head.

"It's- I don't know I- it was just laying on the ground- in that house and- Ezra- it's her writing-" Dexter was stumbling, rushing to find words, to explain what he held in his trembling hands. Saracen gently took the book and started reading a section;

 _Anton had held the random man as Dexter plunged the knife into him again and again. The man's screams are turning to gargles and Dexter is laughing..._

Saracen slammed the book shut.

"That wasn't you, Dexter." Saracen slowly. "You were possessed, you can't blame yourself for something someone else did-"

"But it was me. My hands- my face was the last thing they saw. It was me that went and got water and-"

"Stop it, Dexter!" Saracen interrupted. He had never yelled at Dexter and he looked up in surprise, his eyes wide and full of tears, full of fear.

"I don't need to relive it. Neither do you. What happened happened and that's the end of it. There isn't a single goddamn thing that either of us can do about it so just forget, okay?"

Dexter let out a pained laugh.

"It should be the other way around." Dexter whispered. Saracen understood, but this was the way it was. Saracen shrugged.

"It is what it is." He repeated.

"I'm sorry." Dexter said, quieter than a whisper. He was staring at his feet.

"You did nothing wrong but if it makes you happy i forgive you."

Tanith had been right. The night club was fun. It had been, for lack of a better term, a blood bath. The two possessed women had killed just about everyone in there and it had been _fun._ The only down side was Ezra screaming in her own head. It was giving the remnant a headache but there was no way to shut up her begging and pleading and overall moral compass. It was easy enough to drown out, however, just a faint yelling in the background. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Erskine had shown up to try and stop it but they were already too late and both Tanith and Ezra knew that hurting Valkyrie was out of the question, so they air walked away at the first sight of them. Tanith and Billy-Ray had occupied a warehouse, whether it had been abandoned before the two found it was still a mystery, but Ezra didn't care. It was the morning after their little slaughtering.

"What now?" Ezra asked. Tanith shrugged.

"The sensitives are gone, you got what you needed to from Rue... I'm not sure what we do now." Tanith said. She was sitting cross legged on the ceiling, Ezra sat directly beneath her. Billy-Ray was asleep on a plastic chair, his feet on the table.

"One more day and you're in the clear." Tanith mused. Ezra nodded, she was looking forward to the three days bring over as the constant nerves were killing her. She liked her host and didn't want to leave her. Tanith inhaled from above. Ezra looked up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Someone is here." Tanith said, effortlessly dropping down next to Ezra, who stood up. Tanith whistled lowly and Billy-Ray sat up, looking grumpy.

"What?!" He hissed. Tanith held a finger to her lips; be quiet. Ezra unsnapped her arnis, her pulse racing, as Tanith unsheathed her sword and Billy-Ray took his straight razor out. A ball of energy flew by, narrowly missing Tanith.

Dexter.

Ezra grinned as Dexter walked out from the shadows.

"How did you find me?" Ezra asked.

"Tracker on your phone." Dexter admitted. It was apparent he hadn't slept. Ezra took her phone out of pocket and disintegrated it in her hand, the ashes falling to the ground through her fingers.

"What is a nice boy like you doing in such a dangerous place?" Ezra asked, tilting her head just like her older brother.

"Get out of her." He said.

"Well, Tanith, what do you think?" Ezra asked, turning her attention to her newfound friend. Tanith smiled.

"I say we settle this like gentlemen. If you win, my remnant friend here will evacuate your friend. If we win, she gets to bind herself." Tanith said.

"We?"

"The three of us."

"That's hardly fair."

"Who said anything about fair?"

And with that, Billy-Ray lunged. Dexter dodged, only just, but Tanith was there swiping her sword. Dexter grunted and went low, taking her legs from beneath her. Tanith went down and Ezra tackled Dexter to the ground, forgetting the glorified stick and jabbing Dexter square in the face.

"You're not fighting back." Ezra observed.

"Ezra, please, you can fight this, I know you're in there, please-" Dexter begged. Ezra continued to punch him. He groaned and bucked his hips, throwing Ezra off. He stood, only to be met with Billy-Ray's straight razor, slicing his forearm then his chest. Dexter staggered back, summoning an energy stream and letting it loose. It hit Billy-Ray's arm and he dropped his razor, then Tanith was there with her sword again and it caught Dexter's shoulder and he cried out, stepping back, only for Ezra to swipe his legs with her arnis. He went down then the three were upon him.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Let this be an example."_ She had sneered. The cold hiss had replayed over and over in his head, it consumed him to the point that he barely felt the pain; just those five words screaming in his head, like thunder, like drums, like earth quakes. He was limping, repeating those godforsaken words, the unkind Irish weather stinging and biting him, soaking him to the bone. He was distantly aware of the buzzing in his back pocket, but the thought of reaching his hand round and pressing answer and holding the phone to his ear seemed like far too much energy. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and be held... by Ezra. He was distantly aware that he was crying. That's all anything was; distant. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going or even where he was. He just kept walking. Later on, he wasn't sure if it was seconds, minutes or hours later, a car pulled up beside him. He didn't really acknowledge it until a car door slammed and he heard someone yelling his name. Dexter stopped walking.

"Dexter, Jesus, how long have you been out here?! What the hell happened?!" A voice was yelling. Then a jacket was over his shoulders, then hands were on his shoulders and he was being gently guided to the car. The hands sat him down in the car, reaching over him to clip the seat belt before the car door slammed. Dexter flinched. Then the driver's side door opened and closed again and then the car was moving, heat coming thick and fast from the vents. Dexter was aware of a broken conversation happening;

"Skulduggery? Yeah, I got him... He's, well, he's a fucking mess... He must of went to her... He's real bad man, I'm... I'm really worried Skulduggery... He was just walking, he hasn't said anything... Okay... Yeah, I will... Okay, yeah, thank you... See you later."

 _Let this be an example._

"What?" The voice asked. Dexter forced himself to turn his head to see who was speaking. Saracen.

"What?" Dexter asked. His voice was hoarse and loud and it didn't sound like his own. His tongue was thick and his face was swollen.

"Let what be an example? An example of what? Where were you? What the _fuck_ were you thinking Dexter?"

"I need her, Saracen."

"I know, Dex, I know that but what was your plan? Do you even know the chant?"

"No... I just thought that..." But Dexter wasn't entirely sure what he thought. He didn't know what he had been expecting. Saracen pounded his fists on the steering wheel then gripped it again.

"I went to sleep and when I woke up you weren't there- I was so worried, we were all out looking for you- Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Anton, Erskine, Ghastly- Christ, even China bloody Sorrows was out at this time with her own goddamn driver. You just left- no note, no text, no nothing. I tried calling you a hundred fucking times, Dexter. You didn't pick up- you always pick up!"

"I thought if she could see me-"

"This isn't a fucking fairy tale, Vex! She isn't just going to look in your eyes and be back, Dexter! We might not be able to get her ba-"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to lie to you man, but we have a day left and she is too close to that Texan arsehole and his psycho fiance!"

"Shut up."

Saracen groaned and stopped talking. He didn't like talking to people when they wouldn't listen. They drove in silence until they pulled up to Saracen's small home. It had given Saracen time to cool off, if nothing else. Saracen half dragged half guided Dexter inside, locking the car and the door as he went. He grunted as Dexter nearly fell, feeling the wound on his leg split as he steadied the other man. He clumsily brought him into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub with warm water. He quickly and efficiently undressed Dexter, taking account of his injuries as he did so. Once the tub was full, he grabbed the biggest chunk of dirt he could find and then crumbled it into the water, turning it to mud. Then he unceremoniously plopped Dexter into the bath. Dexter cried out as the thick water went into his wounds and Saracen ignored him and went about rubbing the healing soil onto him, covering him head to toe in it.

"I deserve this." Dexter said, so quietly that Saracen barely heard him. Saracen stopped in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" He asked. Dexter was staring in front of him, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

"Those things I did. Those horrible, terrible things. When I read that journal, diary, whatever it was, it came flooding back. I remember doing it- doing all of it. I deserve worse."

"Listen to me. Dexter, Dexter! Listen. To. Me. That wasn't you, it was a dark, tortured soul that suddenly had hands and a-a lust for revenge. You can't blame yourself."

"I _need_ her, Saracen. I can't do this, any of this, without her. I'm nothing without her."

"You lived before her and, push comes to shove, you can do it after her." Saracen really hated to be the bearer of bad news but he saw no good in lying; there was a chance that they wouldn't be able to get her back. Saracen drained the bath and cleaned and dressed Dexter's abrasions. Saracen sighed then pointed to the cut on Dexter's forearm.

"Billy-Ray?" He asked. Dexter nodded. Saracen pointed to the cut on Dexter's chest.

"Him again?"

"Yes."

"That won't heal, Dexter."

"I know." Saracen tutted but continued the tedious job of patching Dexter up. In total, he had a dislocated knee, a broken collar bone and countless swellings, bruises and lacerations. Saracen helped him dressed then went and made tea out of the healing leaves, making sure to add honey and sugar to get rid of the bitter taste, then gave Dexter the mug and a little bag full of leaves for the night.

"What're you doing?" Dexter asked as Saracen threw a pillow and blanket on the floor.

"Making sure you bloody don't run off again." Saracen said, turning the light off. Dexter stiffly laid down and he heard Saracen get situated.

"Hey... Saracen?"

"What?"

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**14 hours.**_

Skulduggery had been unusually quiet and Valkyrie didn't like it. She understood, of course. It seemed like everything was falling apart. Cassandra and Finbar both dead, Ezra had teamed up with team bad, Saracen was not okay and Dexter was beaten, broken and bloody. The night club had been... harrowing. They had fourteen hours to get Ezra back and no leads, and no explanation as to why the remnant inside of Ezra hadn't come out with Dexter and Anton's. They were driving to the sanctuary, in silence, to try and form something of a plan. Valkyrie inhaled deeply, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Skulduggery?" She said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What if... What if we can't get her back?"

"We will."

"Skulduggery, I know that she's your sister and you don't want anything to happen to her but there might be a chance we can't do it."

"We will, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie frowned but didn't say anything. Truth was, Valkyrie was scared. Because if they couldn't get Ezra back, what would become of Darquesse? Now didn't feel like the time to bring this up. Once they got to the sanctuary, Tipstaff lead them to the Elders. Erskine Ravel, Ghastly Bespoke and Madame Mist were sitting in their robes looking stressed. Well, Mist might have been looking stressed, it was hard to tell. Saracen Rue and Dexter Vex were there, standing in front of the three. Dexter looked... rough. China Sorrows was standing next to Saracen, looking perfect and pristine as usual, but even her delicate features were twisted in a frown.

"Our main priority is getting back Ezra Bloom." Ghastly stated. Everyone knew this, of course, but he felt like there had to be a starting point.

"Darquesse is a threat enough, with Tanith Low and Billy-Ray Sanguine it is even more difficult but if she has Ezra Bloom on her side too, it will simply be impossible." Mist said, in her annoyingly breathy voice. "However," She continued, "If the fourteen hours up, we must kill her."

"No." Dexter, Valkyrie and Skulduggery said in unison.

"If it were up to me-"

"It isn't." Saracen interjected.

"I'd say kill her now whenever we get the chance, before she is at full strength."

"Lucky you're not in charge then, isn't it?" Erskine mused.

"Okay, okay. We need to subdue her; restrain her, and then China will use the chant." Ghastly said, loudly, forever the voice of reason.

"I have done some research, there are symbols to help the extraction process." China confirmed. Ghastly nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ghastly asked.

In thirty minutes, they were all in Ghastly's van, driving to that warehouse.

 _ **12 hours.**_

Nobody was at the warehouse.

"Shit." Valkyrie hissed, once they had searched it.

"How do we find her?" Dexter asked, the panic clear in his voice.

"I was hopin' y'all would show up here." Someone drawled. Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from, to see Billy-Ray standing there. Skulduggery took aim.

"What do you want?" He asked, tilting his head. Billy-Ray shrugged.

"I wanna help." He said casually.

"Why's that?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because, Ezra is bad for my health with a remnant inside her."

"How's that?" Saracen inquired.

"Tanith is growing... distant from me and I don't like it. Plus, an I-O-U from the mighty Dead Men is always nice. I know where they are, I'll tell ya if ya don't tell Tanith I told ya, and if you owe me a favour." Billy-Ray drawled.

"Okay." Dexter said urgently.

Billy-Ray told them where she was.

 _ **8 Hours**_

They were in Scotland, for whatever reason. Somewhere in Edinburgh. They went to the address Sanguine had scribbled down and it lead to an old, somewhat ruined castle. Saracen frowned at Dexter and Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"Dramatic." China said quietly. The plan was to isolate Ezra and, to be blunt, knock her out and get her out. Valkyrie took photographs of the castle and sent them to Fletcher who popped up next to her moments later. He nodded a greeting. Skulduggery crept in first, feeling the air with his left hand, his right hand holding his beloved pistol. He lowered his hand and tilted his hand. He glanced over at Valkyrie, nodding to her to try. She tried to spark lightning and nothing happened. Saracen sighed as they trudged upstairs. Nobody liked not having their magic. There were a lot of steps, but the faint sound of talking filtered down to them. They followed it. Okay but seriously, there was a lot of stairs. Valkyrie was not in the least bit happy, and Saracen and Dexter winced with every step. What seemed like three years later, but was actually about fifteen minutes, they reached the top. It was what would have been a room, were there walls. But there wasn't, it was just a long, flat, stone surface that stretched on for miles in every direction, then suddenly stopped where walls should be. Ezra, Tanith and Billy-Ray were sitting, playing cards, casually.

"Hello." Skulduggery offered. The three looked up at the eight of them and smiled.

"The Great Detectives did some detecting I see. How did you find us?" Ezra asked sweetly. Dexter couldn't take his eyes off of her black lips. Valkyrie shrugged.

"A hunch." She said.

" 'A hunch' brought you all the way to Edinburgh?" Tanith asked, raising an eyebrow. Nobody said anything and the silence was suffocating. Tanith looked at her cards and shrugged.

"We took some safety precautions, were something like this to happen." She said mildly.

"Magic binding. I'm impressed, Low, never knew you had it in you." China said curtly.

"I can guess what's going to happen now." Ezra mused, laying a card down. Tanith did something of a sneer, realizing she was out of the game.

"You're going to attack us, try to subdue me or restrain me, or something of the sort, to get this pesky little remnant out... Am I right so far?" Ezra continued. Billy-Ray put a card down and Ezra tutted.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Anton said tentatively.

"Yes, I suppose it does. But I'm important, very important, so it will not end well for you, I can promise. I can hear her, you know. Ezra? She's a sweet girl. No dirty little secrets. No nasty thoughts... Well, maybe some with regards to Dexter," She winked a black eye at Vex and went on; "But no nasty, _violent_ thoughts. She wants to be free. But I am important. I am missing piece to this glorious Darquesse puzzle. And I simply must stay in her." Erskine shrugged.

"And we simply must get you out of her." He said. And all at once everyone was moving. Dexter and Skulduggery went for Ezra, followed closely by China. Valkyrie, Anton and Erskine went for Tanith. Ghastly and Fletcher went for Billy-Ray. It seemed like chaos as the fighting skills and levels were ranging, Fletcher being the worst, Tanith and Ghastly being the best, and everyone else in-between. Gun shots rang, Ezra's arnis and Valkyrie's shock stick were occasionally seen, doing brilliant arcs in the air, Tanith's sword snipping and slashing. The remnants snarled and hissed and lunged, the others trying to steal their space from them without getting too close to that daring edge. Tanith had rendered Anton and Erskine unconscious and Valkyrie needed back up. She called out as Tanith backed her to edge, and China went to help her. Ezra had managed take down Dexter, and Fletcher was pretty sure his arm was broken. Skulduggery dropped his gun as Ezra closed in on him. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. He cursed, and Ezra grinned. She swung her arnis, not to much avail as Skulduggery dodged and swerved out of the way, taking step backs. Then one foot wasn't on the edge. He looked down and had an overwhelming sense of vertigo and lurched forward, grabbing Ezra's hand. She grinned, her grip loosening. Then her eyes turned blue and all to quickly she smiled, Ezra smiled her usual, dazzling smile. And her blue eyes were wide and full of fear.

"I'm sorry, I love you, look after Dexter." She said urgently.

"What?" Skulduggery asked, baffled.

"It's still in me." She whispered. Then she jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ezra, NO!" Skulduggery yelled, just as Tanith cursed. Skulduggery lurched forward, reaching out to grab her, but a hand was on him, then two, pulling him back, pulling him away from the edge. Tanith cursed again and lunged, driving her sword into a stone slab, breaking the magic bond. Her and Billy-Ray seeped into the stone, and Ghastly ran past Skulduggery, Soul-Catcher in hand, and he threw it over the edge, the remnant being sucked into it. Valkyrie didn't let go of Skulduggery.

It had been four months. Four months since Ezra jumped, since Tanith and Billy-Ray went under, since everything happened all at once. Since then it had felt like everything was under water, or it had all just... stopped. Ezra had been so broken, her body twisted in grotesque, inhumane ways. Bodies weren't meant to bend and break like that. Ezra wasn't meant to bend and break that way. She had been in the medical bay for the full four months, Dr. Nye and Reverie Synecdoche worked day and night, trying to fix the shattered pieces. Dexter had barely slept or ate, no one had. Everything was muffled and groggy and felt surreal. No one could imagine a world without Ezra.

Reverie sat down heavily next to Valkyrie, her eyes wide with dark circles beneath them.

"How is she- How are things?" Valkyrie asked. It was difficult to know exactly what to ask.

"She's whole again. She's still in a coma though." Reverie replied. Everything about the woman screamed exhaustion. She massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, sighing. She smiled bitterly.

"It had to be Ezra." She said sadly. Valkyrie frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The world is awful, and dark, and unjust. It takes anything nice and pure and light and just chews it up then spits it out."

"She can never, ever know what she did. If she knew about the mortals she hurt, or what she did to Saracen... To Dexter. We all know it was remnant, but look at Dexter. He still isn't over it. And Anton still doesn't even know."

"I know. This will be the whole world's little secret."

Dr. Nye called for Reverie and she smiled tiredly and quickly walked away. Valkyrie was by herself once again. She opened a book and just stared at the pages. She was alone. Which, in fairness, she didn't mind. It was good to be alone these days. When she was with other people she had to put on a brave face, pretend everything was alright. All she wanted to do was talk to someone... No, talk to Skulduggery. But that seemed like an awful idea. Valkyrie was worried about him, like, really worried about him. He had been so tense and silent, no banter, no pep talks, no complaints... No nothing, just an empty silence that filled the Bentley like tar. Dexter had been off the grid since Ezra was admitted, Ghastly and Erskine just seemed to be working because it was something to do, Anton had gone back to the Midnight Hotel and was god-knows-where and Saracen was just pacing the sanctuary. Even China had been quiet. And what happened if Ezra did die? The best shot they had was a front line of the Dead Men against Darquesse... All the Dead Men. They worked best as a team. That was the way it had always been and now seemed like an awful time to change it. Valkyrie had seen Ezra on the ground. The image of her just laying was there every single time she closed her eyes. Ezra's legs had been twisted, bent in ways that were just so inherently wrong. An arm was folded beneath her, the other arm out stretched but mangled. And there was blood, so much blood. Bones were sticking out, and her hair was damp and sticky, the red staining it. Valkyrie missed her. She hadn't realized how close she had grown to the girl until she was gone. Valkyrie kept expecting her to send her a stupid text, or hear her nervous, involuntary laughs in awkward situations. Valkyrie knew that if she needed anything, little or big, she could just call Ezra and she would be there but now Valkyrie wasn't sure if she would ever be there again.

 _I didn't want her to die._

Valkyrie's eyes widened a fraction as the faint, unwanted voice infiltrated her thoughts.

 _I honestly didn't. I just needed her out of the way, that's all._

'If she dies, it's your fault. She will be out of the way then.' Valkyrie thought back. It was strange having a conversation in her own head, yet here she was.

 _I just wanted her out of the way, on my side. I knew a remnant was the only way to do it. It was a particularly nasty remnant, I'll admit. But i had no part in that. Of course it had to be a remnant with a god complex. Just my luck, isn't it?_

'She might die and you're angry that an arrogant, sadistic Bastard of a remnant was inside her?'

 _In hindsight it wasn't my best plan. I never meant for her to get hurt. I thought this was the best plan of action, the least harmful._

'Well, you were wrong.'

 _I see that now._


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyrie felt excitement when Skulduggery picked her up. It felt like it had been years since that familiar engine had stopped outside her house, and even longer since he poked his hat-clad head through the window. Valkyrie grinned, telling him to turn as she changed then left, also through the window.

"So I am guessing we have a case." Valkyrie said slowly, quietly. This whole time and still Skulduggery had barely said anything. He nodded. Valkyrie paused in the hopes that he would continue. He didn't.

"Is this it now? Do you not talk anymore? I get that you're scared but this isn't going to work if we don't talk." She said gently. His hands visibly tightened on the steering wheel.

"I saw her fall. I saw her hit the ground. It might be the last conversation I ever have with her." He said calmly. Now it was Valkyrie's turn to be silent. Skulduggery did something of a snort. "It should have been me."

"Never say that again."

"I just need her to be okay."

"I know."

"She needs to be okay." He said, and a desperation had crept into his voice that she had never heard before. They lulled back into silence, this time more comfortable. A while later and Skulduggery said; "We need to find out who let the remnants out to begin with. They were strategically planted in people so it must be someone close." Valkyrie nodded.

"Where do we even start?"

"I'm thinking the sanctuary. They were all in the soul catchers then someone let exactly three out, and targeted three of the most powerful sorcerers."

"You think it was an inside job?"

"Hard to tell. No one really knows who is team Darquesse these days and for what reasons."

"Product of elimination?"

"Yes."

"So it wasn't you or me."

"Bright start, Cain."

"Ghastly and Erskine, no."

"Good shout."

"I don't think we should eliminate Dexter, Ezra or Anton."

"No?"

"One of them could have been possessed prior to the other two."

"Very good, Valkyrie."

"Mist?"

"We shouldn't rule her out, no." This continued the rest of the drive to the sanctuary, throwing names around and already known alibis. They arrived and Tipstaff began to lead them to the Elders, but Skulduggery wanted to check in on Ezra. The two walked into her room and luckily Nye wasn't there. She seemed so small and fragile with all the large pillows and blankets, chords and cables around her, enveloping her, engulfing her. No one said anything, just stared. Surgical scars traced her pale skin, disappearing into her clothes, into her hair. She seemed dry, like she would just disintegrate if someone touched her. Reverie gently laid a hand on Skulduggery's shoulder, smiling sadly, and gesturing to the door.

"I'm sorry Mr Pleasant, I have to work." She said quietly.

"You'll call-" He started.

"If anything changes, yes." She assured.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked into the hallway, where Tipstaff was respectfully waiting. They walked in silence. Ghastly and Erskine sat tiredly in their chair. Ghastly had undone his robe and it was hanging open at his sides, revealing his perfect suit, the first few buttons undone. Erskine had bags under his eyes and his hair looked like he had been pulling at it. Mist was poised and silent, as always.

"What do you need?" Ghastly asked, his voice sounded strained. He didn't see the point in pleasantries or formalities.

"Access to security footage." Valkyrie said. Erskine nodded and Ghastly agreed and that was that. There was nothing else to say. Tipstaff turned to follow the two, but Ghastly called him back to help him with the Supreme Council schedule.

"But shouldn't I assist them?" Tipstaff asked.

"They can find the way. We need to deal with this waste of time." Mist agreed.

"But- Okay." Tipstaff said hurriedly.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery went to the security room, thankful it had been updated to use mortal methods of CCTV cameras. A small woman was sat inside, doing a cross word. She had sharp features and short, sharp hair. She looked up as they entered.

"Can't you read the sign? Employees only." She said. Her voice did not match her appearance and was three octaves higher than anyone would have liked.

"We are employees." Valkyrie said, honestly for once.

"I don't recognize you." The woman said. Valkyrie frowned, looking at Skulduggery.

"He's a skeleton." She pointed out. The woman shrugged.

"But is he the _only_ skeleton?" She asked.

"I really think I am." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie clocked the surprise in his voice and smirked. This had never happened before.

"Do you have ID badges or not?" She asked. Skulduggery sighed and pulled out his wallet and handed the thin, laminated card to her. She read and handed it back, nodding her approval. She stared at Valkyrie. Valkyrie stared back.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"Where's your's?" She asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't know we had them." Valkyrie admitted.

"I gave you one." Skulduggery pointed out.

"Did you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes, Valkyrie, I give you one every time it runs out. I leave it in your jacket pocket." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie frowned then checked all the pockets in her jacket. She withdrew four plastic cards from one.

"Oh." She said dumbly, then smiled and handed all four to the woman. She flicked through them all then handed them back.

"Can we have the room?" Skulduggery asked. The woman tutted but grabbed her crossword and pen and left.

"That was seven minutes of my life I'll never get back." Skulduggery muttered, sitting in the seat that the woman previously occupied. He starting typing on the keyboard, then rummaging through the drawers and taking a handful of tapes out that were around the time of possession. Valkyrie looked around the cramped room. Wasn't much to look at, just nine monitors all showing different parts of the sanctuary and one that Skulduggery was controlling, along with a large control panels with lots of fun, flashing buttons.

"Of course." Skulduggery tutted. Valkyrie leaned over his shoulder, staring at the screen.

"An hour is missing from one of the days." He explained. Valkyrie frowned.

"That's not helpful." She stated.

"No, no it is not." He said, spinning on the chair to face her.

"Old fashioned way it is then." He continued.

"What does that consist of?"

"Picking out who seems the most off and going from there."

"You know... No, never mind."

"What?"

"Tipstaff seems a bit... Odd." Valkyrie admitted.

"My thoughts exactly."

"But why would he do such a thing?"

"End times are near, people will do anything." Skulduggery explained.

They wordlessly passed the short-haired woman and went back to see the Elders.

"Find anything?" Ghastly asked, looking up from a handful of scattered papers on the table.

"It's so bizarre, an hour is missing from one of the tapes." Skulduggery said casually, having a seat in between Tipstaff and Erskine. Valkyrie sat on the other side of Tipstaff, absentmindedly gazing at the papers strewn across the table.

"Just one hour?" Mist asked coldly.

"Yep. Know anything about it?" Valkyrie asked. Erskine and Ghastly shook their heads, frowning. Mist pointedly said no.

"Do you know, Tipstaff? You know everything that happens around here." Ghastly asked earnestly.

"No, no. I wasn't in on that Wednesday." Tipstaff said coolly. Everyone had stopped looking at the papers to stare as Tipstaff.

"Valkyrie... Did you say it was a Wednesday?" Skulduggery asked.

"Why, no, Skulduggery. I didn't. Did you?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery shook his head, pulling a pair of shackles out.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks after Tipstaff's arrest, Ezra woke up. One moment she was as she had been for the past five or so months, the next her blue eyes were open wide and she was gasping for air, gagging on the tube that was in her throat. She was alone, in the clinical white room. Needles and tubes and cables were in her mouth, her nose, her skin. Her heart racing, she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She couldn't move, everything was so weak and sore. She made a noise, a panicked whine, trying to lift her heavy hands. She heard footsteps approaching and held her breath, her eyes scanning for a weapon, as if she could actually pick anything up. Where were her friends? Oh god, were they here too? Then the door opened and Reverie Synechode strode in, holding a clipboard. Ezra visibly calmed down, seeing the brunette look up and gasp.

"You're awake. Oh my gosh you're awake!" Synechode exclaimed, rushing over to take quick vitals before she started taking the various equipment out of Ezra. She held a bucket up to Ezra as she gently eased the tube out of her throat, out of her mouth and sure enough Ezra vomited as it upset her gag reflex.

"Wh-" Ezra tried to speak but she once again threw up into the bucket. Ezra blushed but Reverie didn't seem to notice.

"Try not to speak, Ezra. I'll explain everything soon but first we need to run some tests and call your brother." Reverie said softly. After the test, Reverie excused herself to phone Skulduggery and he was there within 15 minutes, Valkyrie and Dexter at his side. Ezra smiled as the three bounded into her room. She was still confused and a little scared and in pain, but it didn't seem to matter. Skulduggery was dressed as well as always, pinstripes and a wide brimmed hat. Valkyrie was wearing all black and grinning like mad, her wild dark hair tousled. Dexter looked so relieved that Ezra second hand felt it, but he didn't look good. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and black boots but he had clearly lost weight, his face slightly sunken in, his collar bones sticking out. That's when Ezra's smile fell.

"How long have I... How long has it been?" She asked, her voice quiet and deep and hoarse from being dormant for so long. Everyone shared a look and Ezra wanted to scream.

"Tell me!" She insisted, her heart was starting to pound and her palms were sweaty.

"Nearly five months." Skulduggery said quietly. Dexter came and sat down next to Ezra on the bed, wrapping an arm her and pulling her towards his chest. She let him, her eyes wide and glassy. Valkyrie sat down on the chair next to the bed. Skulduggery stayed standing.

"I... I don't understand. I don't know what happened, I don't, I can't, remember-" Ezra was rambling.

"What do you remember?" Dexter asked lowly. Ezra shook her head, frowning, sifting through memories and trying to place them in order. Some were so faint and so distant and she wasn't sure where they came from.

"I remember... I remember being with Dexter, at home. We were watching some stupid movie. And then Anton came over, but he hadn't said he was coming, but it was alright and then... Then I woke up here." She said slowly.

Everyone was in on the story. They made one, created one, made sure that everyone knew it.

"Anton was being pursued. He went to the closest, safest place, which was your's. But they followed him there-" Valkyrie explained, but Ezra interrupted.

"Who followed?"

"Warlocks. You had ran upstairs, and one followed you, and they pushed you and you fell out of a window." Skulduggery explained. Ezra stared at him, then Valkyrie, then Dexter.

"It's a two story house." She pointed out.

"You landed... You were all bent and... It was bad." Dexter whispered, the only true part of the story.

The next two weeks were agonizing as Ezra was bed bound. She was rarely alone, which she preferred, because being alone meant she had to think about all the lost time. The Dead Men visited whenever they could, which was often, and they joked and talked and played card games. Even China visited a few times, bringing lavish flowers and an air of calm urgency. But the two weeks were up, and while she wasn't aloud to work or do much of everything, she could go home. Sleep in her own bed, snuggled up Dexter. Her walking was lumbering and odd, but Reverie assured her that would pass soon. Having broken them both then lying still for almost six months was not great for the healing process, so her legs were stiff as boards. But she waddled to the car, holding Dexter's hand tightly. It was so good to be outside, for the rain to fall on her, for the air to touch her skin, to hear other sounds that didn't consist of beeps. It was so nice, so lovely. Dexter rolled down all the windows in the car as he drove, the wind creating a tiny tornado in their little box, whipping Ezra's hair around and getting under their clothes, biting their skin. Ezra stuck her hand out the window and made shapes in the oncoming wind as they sped down roads and Ezra was laughing and Dexter was smiling because she was here and awake and okay. Ezra turned the music up as loud as it would go and it felt like their own little piece of perfection. When they got home, Ezra took the longest, hottest shower she had ever taken, washing her hair thoroughly and shaving and exfoliating, washing away all the things she didn't remember, all the pain she had felt, all her friends had went through. Once she got out and dried herself off and put on the jammies that Dexter had laid out for her, fresh from the dryer. She wrapped her robe around her and wandered downstairs, following the scent of food. Dexter was standing in the kitchen, taking something out of a the oven. Ezra went up behind him and wrapped her arms him, watching as he put the garlic bread on the plates, next to the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Smells so good." She murmured against his neck, breathing in his familial smell.

"First night home, figured I should make one of your favorites." He replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. Once he finished plating up, he turned and faced her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her and she kissed him back and she just felt so incredibly happy.

They ate at a candle lit table and drank wine and Dexter filled her in on what she had missed. Ezra listened intently but couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything. She brushed it off for the moment being, not wanting to spoil the night.

They went to bed, holding each other, whispering and giggling under the covers. Dexter, for the first night in months, fell asleep happy and slept the whole night through.


	10. Chapter 10

It was really nice not working. Don't get it wrong, Ezra loved her job. But Reverie had insisted Ezra needed rest, and someone to look after her in case anything happened, and Dexter was all too happy to oblige. So they fell into a safe, happy routine, something both had been unfamiliar with for centuries. Reverie said another month, maybe two, until Ezra would be well enough to go back. And at first Ezra hated the idea, but now, a month in, and Ezra was happy. They trained and exercised, practiced magic, went on a some crazy protein diet so they both could gain the weight that they had lost and everything was well and truly looking up. The past two weeks they had even went to the sanctuary for a few hours a day to help Erskine and Ghastly with this Supreme Council business. All was well. That was until Dexter went for a shower and Ezra found a tattered, wire-bound notebook. It was on her side of the bed, under her nightstand table. Ezra frowned. She didn't remember ever having one. She flicked through it and recognized her hand writing. Her frown deepened but she opened at the front cover and started reading. As she read, she started crying. She hadn't realized she was. The last section and the writing changed to a scrawley font, one she didn't recognize. It described a fight scene, herself jumping. Ezra was shaking, no, trembling. Her breathing was quick and hitched, her vision blurry.

"Ezra?" Dexter asked, walking in, his hair wet.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" He asked, urgently this time, seeing her. He darted across the room and crouched in front of her. She shook her head in reply. Dexter eased the book from her hands and flicked through it. He gasped, realizing what it was. He threw it across the room and while it was in the air he shot a ball of energy at it, destroying it.

"I don't understand." He said to himself, knowing Saracen had destroyed the other. The remnant must have wrote everything again and continued it.

"Is it true?" Ezra asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Dexter didn't answer. So Ezra grabbed his arm and stared, the scar still on his forearm. She then lifted his shirt and he tried to object but she saw it, the scar on his chest.

"His straight razor leaves scars." Ezra said, numb. Dexter opened his mouth to speak but Ezra beat him to it.

"It's all true, I did those things, you and Saracen and all those poor, innocent people. I did it all." She was sobbing now, uncontrollably, hyperventilating.

"Ezra, Ezra! Listen! It wasn't you. None of it was you. It was a remnant, Ezra, a remnant!" Dexter said, trying to calm her down. But he didn't know how. She very suddenly looked at him and she traced her hand gently across his face, where the book said she had hit him with her arnis.

"I'm so sorry, Dexter." She whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He whispered back, grabbing her hand and holding tight.

"It wasn't you." He whispered, staring at her for a trace of a change. She suddenly looked like she remembered something, and then she gazed down at Dexter, pulled her hand away and vanished. Dexter fell back, his head whipping around. He took note of her mobile phone sat on the nightstand and cursed.

"Ezra?!" He yelled, getting up, checking every room upstairs.

"Shit, EZRA!?" He yelled, sprinting downstairs. She wasn't there. Dexter forced himself to stop. He tugged his hair, his eyes closed. Where would she go? He opened his eyes. He couldn't think. He let out something of a growl, slamming the front door shut as he left. He got into his car, realized he wasn't even wearing socks, much less shoes. He didn't care though, he rammed the car into gear and sped out onto the street. He dialed a number, not looking, and held the phone to his ear.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, C'MON!" He repeated, taking sharp turns. The rational part of his brain told him to slow the fuck down, but the emotional part said speed the fuck up, and that side won.

"Hello?" Answered a voice on the phone. Dexter could have cried. The words came spilling out, tripping and tumbling over each other.

"She knows, Skulduggery, she fucking knows! That stupid book was in the house, I don't know where, I don't know where it came from or who put it there and she read everything, Skulduggery, everything! She knows, she fucking knows Skulduggery. She's gone, I don't know where, she just disappeared. I'm heading to you."

"Okay, I'll call Valkyrie. Be careful." Then Skulduggery hung up.

Saracen was ironing when Ezra appeared. Saracen looked up with a start and set the iron down when he realized it was her.

"God, you could have used the door." He said, then noticed the state she was in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, crossing the room towards her.

"Ezra what is it?" He repeated, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I did terrible, terrible things to you." She whispered.

"Oh, hell." Saracen mumbled, guiding Ezra to the couch, where he gently sat her down.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her eyes staring at nothing.

"It wasn't you." He assured her.

"How have you done it?" She asked.

"Done what?"

"Pretend that the sight of me doesn't make you feel sick, that my face, my voice, doesn't give you chills."

"Because it doesn't, Ezra. You have blue eyes and pink lips, and your voice is light and airy and-"

"You never were a good liar."

"Ezra, please. It wasn't you and I know that."

"My face, my hands, my orders. I'll never know if you're okay. I did terrible things to you, to Dexter. All those people in that club... I almost killed Skulduggery."

"But you didn't. You took control, which is unheard of, and you saved him. That was you, Ezra. You did that."

But Ezra just shook her head, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispered. Then, for the second time that night, she left.


	11. Chapter 11

China Sorrows was quite content with her life at this very moment. She sat, her legs curled beneath her, reading a book that she had ordered someone to kill to get, a glass of vintage red wine in her perfectly manicured hand. The fire roared from it's place on the far wall. She took a sip, turned a page, and sank lower into her plush sofa. She was half way down an old, crisp page when her buzzer went off. She frowned, gently setting her glass and book on the coffee table before her. She padded into the hallway, looking at the monitor by the door to see who was here. She gasped slightly, then turned and opened the door. There stood Ezra Bloom, soaked to the skin, her face pale and pained.

"What are you doing here, dear?" China asked, guiding the small girl in. She lead her into the lounge, pulling a chair up to the fire place and ushering Ezra into it.

"What's the matter, Ezra?" China asked, not used to being ignored. Ezra opened her mouth, tried to find the words. None came. She did this a few more times before China raised her hand.

"It's alright. You're welcome here. Dry off, warm up, then we can speak, yes?" China said softly. Ezra nodded. China went into her grand, ornate kitchen and started a kettle. While that boiled, she found towels and blankets and a change of clothes that wouldn't make her sad if Ezra ruined them for whatever reason. She gave them to Ezra, then made piping hot, sugary tea. China was anything but stupid, and she suspected she already knew what this was about. Ezra was still sitting when China returned, dripping. The bundle of clothes, towels and blankets still sat on her lap. China set the mugs down, then gently lifted Ezra. She wrapped her golden hair in a towel, then eased her out of her drenched clothes. China dried her off, becoming increasingly worried as the smaller girl stared with glassy eyes into the fire. This was worst than anyone could have anticipated. Once China had dressed her, sat her back down, wrapped a blanket around her and handed her the tea, her phone went. Ezra didn't flinch, didn't move. She just whispered "Please don't tell them I'm here." so quietly that China strained to hear her. China turned and her face crumpled. No one had ever seen Ezra in such a state and China didn't know what to do. She answered her phone.

"Hello." She said softly. Skulduggery's velvet voice responded with a crack of desperation.

"Ezra knows, China. We can't find her. Have you seen her? Have you heard anything?" He asked. China turned back to the frozen girl in the chair and said, smoothly.

"No. But I'll keep a look out."

"Thanks, China." He replied, and before she could say anything more, he hung up.

"Thank you." Ezra whispered. Her eyes hadn't moved from the fire. China pulled up another chair and sat, crossing her legs. She grabbed her mug of tea and took a sip, enjoying the warmth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" China asked, somewhat awkwardly. Ezra shook her head, once, every so slightly. Then the tears started. Were it anyone else, China reckoned she would cringed. But it was Ezra. One of the very few people that China had liked since she met her, and one she hadn't betrayed. So China laid a hand on her back and said nothing.

Ezra had fallen asleep in her chair, and China took the half empty mug of tea out of her hand. She touched the symbols on her biceps, and they glowed blue, strength, and China picked the girl up and brought her to one of the many rooms in the house. She tucked the small girl in, and something fluttered in China's chest. She took a step back and stared at Ezra, the bundles of blankets hiding her small frame, her eyes closed, her face peaceful. China had always had a small slice of that maternal instinct. Of course, she would be an awful mother, but having a child always seemed somewhat appealing to her. Having a family had always seemed appealing to her. She reasoned she didn't deserve it, for a long list of reasons, but she did feel envy when she saw Ezra and Dexter doing, well, anything. She tutted, waving such distasteful thoughts from her mind. She left Ezra's door open and padded to her own bedroom.

The next morning, China was up first, and she made breakfast. Cooking was something she would never admit to liking, but she did enjoy it occasionally. And, like all things she did, she was exceptional at it. She made what others refer to as 'comfort food', which she would never understand. She made scrambled eggs, avocado toast and mushrooms. She laid the table, then made a pot of coffee. Ezra wandered down the stairs, her hair messy and frizzy. She stopped dead when she saw China plating up.

"You cook?" She asked, gobsmacked.

"I do, yes." China curtly replied.

"Since when?"

"I am an independent woman, my dear, I can also clean and do laundry."

"I thought you paid people for that?"

"I usually do, why waste my time on something so mundane when someone else will happily do it? But I figured you wouldn't want any company, and it's a good thing too, because look at you." China said, adding the slight insult so it didn't seem like she'd gone soft. Ezra frowned but smoothed her hair through with her fingers.

"Come on, sit sit, before it goes cold." China urged, taking a seat at the table. Ezra sat and stared at the food, then glanced at China. Ezra wolfed it down, not realizing how hungry she actually was. China said nothing as she took dainty and delicate bites.

"They're looking for you." China said softly. Ezra swallowed the mouthful, then put her fork down.

"I know. But I don't deserve to be around them... I... I did bad things." Ezra said.

"Ezra, we all have done unspeakable things."

"Not to each other."

"Some of us have. But the difference is, you weren't in control, you didn't even know you were doing it."

"It was still me."

"No, Ezra. It was not."

"I want to leave." Ezra blurted out. China raised a perfect eyebrow. She considered for a moment, then stood up and walked. Ezra took a moment before realizing she was supposed to follow. China waved her hand at a door and a symbol glowed blue, then the door opened. The room was empty except for eight plain card board boxes. On each box there were initials, written neatly in black ink; _SP, VC, SR, AS, DV, EB, ER, GB._

"What are these?" Ezra asked quietly.

"Your 'get out of jail free' cards." China replied, and Ezra made sure to make a mental note about China playing monopoly. China picked up the box with _EB_ written on it. She dusted the thin layer of dust off the top and opened it. She gave a low whistle, sitting in the floor, a leg on either side of the box.

"You did all of this?" Ezra asked, astonished. China gave a curt nod.

"I had a weekend off and talent going to waste." She exlained.

Inside the box was everything one needed to disappear. A passport, driving license, birth certificate, even residency cards for various places. There were bank cards and credit cards amd three thick wads of rolled up cash. Ezra opened the passport, to see a photo of a woman with auburn hair and green eyes. It was Ezra, but obviously charmed. The name was Sarah Anderson, 23 years old, born in San Francisco.

"I know you can do that accent." China said, slightly amused. Ezra nodded, placing everything back in the box.

"That doesn't look like me."

"Well that's because i haven't given you the disguise sigils yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Naturally."

And hour later and Ezra left. Her new hair was very, very long and very, very auburn. She had braided it in an attempt to keep it out of her way. She had thanked China, filled a backpack with the contents of the box and headed for airport. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she had to go. As she got into the taxi, she looked her phone screen and fought back tears. It was a blurry photo of her and Dexter, laughing and looking up at each other. She closed her eyes, opened the window and threw her phone to the side of the road. She cried the rest of the way.


End file.
